This invention relates to a specific region extraction method of a medical image which extracts a specific region such as a focus from among a large number of CT images detected from, and generated for, a diagnostic portion of a subject by an image diagnostic apparatus such as an X-ray CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, etc. More particularly, it relates to a specific region extraction method which can reduce work amounts when a profile of a specific region is extracted using an input device in an image processor.
A specific region extraction method according to the prior art sequentially reads out and displays CT images corresponding to expansion of a focus in a direction of a body axis, and traces one by one those profiles in which the focus appears, using a mouse. Therefore, when a large number of CT images read out exist such as dozens of CT images, pixel data must be extracted by tracing one by one all these CT images. Therefore, an operator must carry out the operations of reading and displaying required CT images by operating the image processor and tracing the profile of the focus using the mouse, and must repeat these operations for dozens of the CT images. The work amounts in this case are indeed enormous. Accordingly, the operation of extracting the specific region of the medical image requires an extended period of time, and inspection efficiency drops.